


Miraculous Balance

by Blueflyer678



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, idontknow, idontknowwhatimdoing, possiblyfluff, possiblyplot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflyer678/pseuds/Blueflyer678
Summary: What If there was a world where magic existed where some had the qualities of animals? There is such a world and its name is Miraculous. It's made up by Anio, those with animal qualities and traits and Magi, humans with the gift of magic.  Then there are the animag, those who were born from those of each race and rather being dominantly Anio or Magi they are a perfect balance with their animal traits and magic they were powerful and were only borne in a time of great need either by being the savior or the villain. Miraculous was in need it just didn’t know it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was born from a Anio and a magi. Her father having the height,strength ,and ears of a bear and her mother who had the ability to control things with her mind. When she was born her parents were ecstatic and waited for the first animal or possibly magic traits too show,but they didn't. It wasn’t until Marinette’s first haircut that they noted something was wrong. Every time the scissors touched her hair near her temples she would cry out in pain curious they looked into her hair to find she had to black antennae.”What the fu-” Tom began  “Tom!”Sabine cried sharply cutting him off. Over the next few weeks they began to notice other strange things like when Marinette jumped out of the swing and landed on the pavement  and the pavement cracked. As well as the roof incident in which Marinette proceeded to jump of a roof to show her parents a “trick”. As well as giving Tom a heart attack she showed them that she could fly! Her wings were translucent and well concealed behind her clothes but one they had burst out it left her shirt in tatters.  So it was safe to say that she was an Anio. She lived like one for 14 years creating and designing. Untill she created a ladybug plush it was cute so she called it Tikki. “Hi Tikki” Marinette said hugging the doll. It was startling when Tikki blinked her large eyes and hugged back. Marinette proceeded in a way that anyone would by throwing it across the room and screaming loudly as it got up and flew over to her. “Hi, Marinette!” Tikki said and Marinette’s screams became an octave higher. 


	2. A CAT-astrophic afternoon

 

Adrian's mother was an Anio while his father was a Magi. That's all that Adrian really knew about his mother. His father said it was to painful to talk about her even though they hardly ever talked about something that wasn’t a photo-shoot or a change in schedule. Today alone Adrian had 2 photo-shoots and he was preparing for it. He applied makeup put on the clothes put in contacts and of course pinned his cat ears to his head. Being Anio was apparently unappealing to the market today so he had to hide all of his cat like qualities and Adrian was frustrated. He had to wake up at 5 AM pin his ears back and try so hard to make no mistakes he was so tired of it! He wasn’t perfect it wasn’t his fault he wasn’t magi! Adrian slammed his hand down on his vanity. It crumbled away under his touch as if it had rotted away. From the reminisce of his counter top came a creature resembling a black cat and spoke”Hey do you have any cheese?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think I'm trying this out for a bit! Thanks for reading~ Blueflyer678


End file.
